


Salvation

by galianogangster



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: Comic, Comics, Digital Drawing, Drawing, Drawings, Fanart, Fanarts, Gen, Umbrella Corporation, digital drawings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galianogangster/pseuds/galianogangster
Summary: A digitally drawn short comic of Claire and Alice from Resident Evil.





	Salvation

 

A Resident Evil fanart piece from back in 2014 for my AP2D class; my prompt words were science fiction, labels, and umbrella.  Of course, Clairice Aberfield came to mind!

 

 

"All alone, lost in this abyss  
Crawling in the dark  
Nothing to wet my longing lips  
And I wonder where you are

Are you far?  
Will you come to my rescue?  
Am I left to die?  
But I can’t give up on you

I feel you keeping me alive  
You are my salvation  
Touch you, taste you, feel you here  
Oh oh, yeah yeah  
I feel you keeping me alive  
You are my salvation  
Hold me, heal me, keep me near  
Oh oh, yeah yeah

My heart will burn for you  
It’s all I can do"

Salvation - Skillet

 

 

Art (c) Becca Petersen

I do not own any of the characters  


End file.
